The Endless War Timeline
This is a timeframe encompassing all events, both major and minor, that have occured in the Endless War Universe. Early Ages ''Note: This is a placeholder title'' * The war begins when Jalaone launches an attack on Nintyboi. ** Nintyboi's President's brother is killed. Nintyboi launches a retaliatory strike. * The UN request the intervention of a joint peacekeeping force to avoid the escalation of the conflict. ** Psychow and Lemanskigrad respond to the call. * Nintyboi's forces attack Jalaone's Palace. Lemanskigrad's and Grendel's forces join the battle. ** Lemanskigrad's forces open fire on Jalaone forces. *** Lemanskigrad disvows the attack and the forces involved in the attack are declared renegade and are shortly exterminated. ** Jalaone's president is taken hostage by Grendel's forces. ** Despite a large rescue operation conducted by Jalaone's special forces, the president remains, severely injured, under Grendel's control. * Grendel requests an immediate cease fire and a hefty ransom in exchange for the Jalaone's president's life. ** Jalaone refuses the deal and mounts an unsuccesful attack operation on Grendel's forces, before they are able to bail out from Jalaone territory. ** The operation ends in failure. Grendel retreats back to home territory. * Nintyboi withdraws from the war. * Lemanskigrad mounts a rescue operation, conducted by its special forces, to rescue Jalaone's president. ** The operation ends in success and Jalaone's president is escorted to safety in Lemanskigrad territory. Late Era ''Note: This is a placeholder title'' * The Colonials form a defensive line against Gorez's rebel forces in the Forosian capital. ** With Lezen assistance, the Colonials and Forosian loyalists push back the rebels. * Forosia hosts an international arms conference. ** The conference ends in failure. * A massive shootout occurs at the Draykonian embassy in Forosia's capital, resulting in a high civilian casualty rate. ** During the shootout, Augustus Dace tricks the Forosians into rescuing him. ** The Colonials forcibly seize Dace from the Forosians, then roughly interrogate him. However, Dace refuses to talk and kills a handful of guards before being knocked out. * Gorez makes a cease fire with the Colonials and their allies. * A Draykonian invasion fleet comes to Forosia, attacking Metzerosk, a city owned by the cultists lead by the Augr. ** The majority of the cultists die easily, allowing Draykonia to take over the city. * The Lezens lead their Colonial and Forosian allies in an attempt to take back the city. * The SSSR begins arming Forosian communist rebels. * A joint covert op between Lezen and Forosian agents is created to investigate the SSSR's presence. ** The operatives meet the Haywardian revolutionary leader, Ashe, who temporarily helps them. * The Darklanders, upset with the rebels' failure, kill their leader. The military commander takes control and goes on a rampage, believing Forosians killed the leader. ** Afterwards, multiple Lezen airstrikes level the facility, killing most of the communists. * A joint operation between Forosian special forces, Lezen black ops and Haywardian rebels is underway to take out a Haywardian loyalist military compound. * The Lezens kill the Forosian president, Daro, for his totalitarian principles, then replace him with an oligarchy. * The SSSR attempts to invade Forosia, but Lezen forces working alongside the Forosians manages to push them back.